Magic Accuracy
Category:Stats Overview Magic Accuracy denotes the likelihood of a spell casting on a target not getting Resisted. Similar to a physical attack, status effect magic attacks can miss and result in a full resist of the spell. Elemental magic attacks are different as the target would still take damage but the damage dealt will be, at highest level of resistance, substantially smaller than normal. See the Resistance page for more information. Raising Magic Accuracy directly increases the chance of a spell will land on the target without resist. However, the potency of the spell (e.g. the potency of paralyze or duration of another status effect spell) is not affected by simply raising Magic Accuracy. Attributes such as INT and MND raise the potency of their corresponding spells. It has been proven that one point of skill in the appropriate magic skill (e.g. Elemental Magic, Enfeebling Magic, ...) corresponds to one point of Magic Accuracy, and not .9. The Tests done by Lodeguy Original Japanese page English version show that 1 magic accuracy = 0.5% magic hit rate below 50% hit rate, 1.0% increase after 50% magic hit rate. it also shows 1 skill = 1 magic accuracy and for stats such as INT = 1 magic accuracy until total int is >targetINT+10. Each additional point of INT after that gives 0.5 magic accuracy. It is unknow if anyamount of stats after that limit can give 0.5 magic accuracy. It is assumed the same goes for MND vs TargetMND and CHR vs TargetCHR. Meaning, when casting on Monsters in the most situations (excluding some HNMs): 1 Skill = 1 Magic accuracy = 2 Spell Stat (INT, MND, CHR) = 1% hit rate. * When calculating the landing rate of a spell (without considering partial resists), the game first calculates your total amount of magic accuracy : M=Magic skill + M1 + M2 where M2 is your total magic accuracy from gear/merits and M1 is the contribution of your stats to magic accuracy : M1=(caster's stat) - (target's stat) if (caster's stat) - (target's stat)<10 M1=10+((caster's stat) - (target's stat)-10)/2 if (caster's stat) - (target's stat)>=10. This number M is then checked against the target's magic evasion (meva) and we have the following landing rate(%) = 50 + X*(M-meva) where X=0.5 if meva>M and X=1 if M> meva. The value of meva is then easily determined by checking you current landing rate. The meva of level 77 (65 INT) Qiqirn Poulterer in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins has been determined to be comprised between 290 and 292 using this method. This means that cap accuracy will happen with ~340 magic accuracy. Using the same method, VT Heraldic Imp in Caedarva Mire have been determined to have a meva for the spell sleep of around 390. exemple 1 : If my landing rate is 40%, the target's meva is 20 points above the value of my magic accuracy. exemple 2 : (Useful for testing) If my landing rate is 47% with +/- 5% error, the target's meva is between M-2 and M+16 where M is my magic accuracy. * HQ elemental staves have been proven to give 30 magic accuracy as hidden effect, which, depending on your total magic accuracy M, can give any value between 15% and 30% landing rate, not counting the magic accuracy given by the various stats on them(INT+5 for Aquillo's staff for exemple). It is likely that level difference affects the value of meva, but it is still unquantified. Considering the amount of repeated casts to produce this data it is very likely correct. Equipment that modifies Magic Accuracy